


Waterworks

by cafe80s



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Dakavendish - Freeform, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Sphere and loathing in outer space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: Dakota gets injured during the Sphere and Loathing battle. Cavendish patches him up.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Waterworks

“Goodness, Dakota. It’s a wonder you ever saved my life all those times considering how you’ve injured yourself this time.”

“Hey, I’m hurt. Don’t get mad,” Dakota said, still dizzy from his injury. “At least you’re okay. I dunno what I would have done if it had happened to you. I don’t have the time machine anymore.”

“You mean we,” Cavendish said, pulling tightly on the bandage around Dakota’s arm. The man flinched. “I’m sorry, Dakota.” Cavendish looked his partner in the eyes as he tucked in the end of the bandage. He took Dakota’s cheek in his own palm. “You’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, but are you sure you will?” Dakota asked, noticing tears welling up in Cav’s eyes. “Chill the waterworks. I’m right here, partner. What’s goin’ on?”

“It’s only been a few hours since we’ve been together again. Seeing you made me realise how much I missed you being near me all the time. It was like having a safety cushion.”

“Hey, but it’s back! You’re fine! It’s all gonna be okay. Team Cavota is back together!”

Cavendish let out a sob. Dakota took him in with his good arm, and held his partner close while hot tears poured down his face. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not goin’ anywhere, Cav.”

Cavendish put his head on Dakota’s shoulder with his hand on his partner’s neck, with his two fingers on his pulse. He knew he was there but he just needed to check. Dakota did it often enough to him.

“You mustn’t hurt yourself again, Dakota.”

“What, like I can help it? Cav, it’s alright,” Dakota said, wiping the tears from his partner’s face, resting his palm against his cheek. 

“I love you.”

Dakota looked at Cavendish and let out a laugh. “Yeah, I sure hope you do!”

Cavendish looked up. “Pardon?”

“I love you too, Cav,” he chuckled, rubbing his back. “Always have.”

“Oh! I -- well, you…” Cavendish stuttered, trying not to look Dakota in the eyes.

Dakota kissed him very gently on the cheek. Cavendish let out a laugh-sob and took his partner’s face in his own hands, pulling him into a kiss. It was very hurried and not very intimate but Dakota wasn’t letting it be the only kiss they shared that day.

“God, Cav,” Dakota said when they parted. Cavendish expected to be slapped in the face for such a terrible kiss. Instead, he was surprised with a much better kiss that his partner initiated.

Cavendish held the sides of Dakota’s face as he kissed him, slowly and significantly more romantic than last time. Dakota ran his hand through Cavendish’s thin grey hair, his other arm still injured and just sitting on Cav’s waist. 

They parted for air, and Dakota opened his eyes. 

“Listen, uh, this was ridiculously good and all, but we’re still in the middle of a space battle.”

Cavendish adjusted his hat. “By Harry, you’re right!” He stood up, helping Dakota up with him. He took his hand. “Let’s finish that afterwards.” 

Dakota grinned and squeezed his hand, running back into the battle with his partner.


End file.
